


Gaylen's Big Outing

by Razura



Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: Allison Says a Cuss, Dallas Steaks (Blaseball Team), F/F, Jaylen Thinks a Cuss, San Francisco Lovers (Blaseball Team), Seattle Garages (Blaseball Team), gay thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razura/pseuds/Razura
Summary: Her mind was racing. It was only a pitch, how did it end up like this? It was only a pitch. It was only a pitch.--------------------------------------------------------Jaylen Hotdogfingers discovers an attraction to ladies at a very bad time.
Relationships: Jaylen Hotdogfingers/is gay for girls
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Gaylen's Big Outing

**Author's Note:**

> Context: in Season 11, on day 6, Jaylen Hotdogfingers pitched her first game for the San Francisco Lovers. At the time, she still had the Saboteur modifier from Day X-2, where mechanically she had a chance to sabotage her team during the week. It was only active during this game, but it was a sight to see.
> 
> We used to joke on the Garages that half the time when Allison Abbott struck out, she was too busy thinking about girls.
> 
> Guess what was going through my head watching Jaylen give up 24 points to the Steaks.
> 
> This is pretty self-indulgent and when I write again I'll probably write actual confident Jaylen, but here you go!

"Hey, we're here when you're ready to talk, if you need anything. Just, take your time? You've done enough, for all of us. You can rest now.

And if you need, we're here for you.

And, if there's any other arrangements you need, just say the word. Any girls waiting for you back in Seattle... or guys, enbies. Or anyone, really. Any pets? We've got the room for them."

Jaylen nods her head, thanking her as she leaves. She's just outside the door when the thought skirts across her mind:

"Why did she mention girls first like that?"

\--------------------------------------------------------

It had been several days since she fell back to Earth from. Wherever. So much had happened, it was impossible to make sense of it all.

So she didn't. She needed time to process things and, despite protests that she might not be ready yet, she knew the best way to clear her head was pitching a game of blaseball.

Jaylen had ended up with the San Francisco Lovers, a team she admittedly had never encountered before, but one she had heard only good things about. When she fell, they had taken her in like she belonged there all along. Barring a particular encounter while on the Shoe Thieves, she had usually felt welcome on the teams she... joined, after the Garages, but the Lovers were so genuine about everything that it was hard not to get attached.

They had agreed to let her pitch the next game with the understanding that whatever happened was a part of her healing process; they wouldn't hold any misses or mild throws or... well, events against her. For now, she elected to kick back in her room.

She sighed, kicking off Paula Turnip's shoes (her kicks now). In the privacy of her loaned room she allowed herself the privilege of slouching into the bean bag by the bed.

She was used to maintaining a certain level of poise when in public. She had to, she was practically an icon, an idol in the world of blaseball. She was the hero, her and Wyatt had turned the tide and delivered a god to their death. She was something else to others, something she didn't want to think about at the moment. But whatever she was, she was expected to be strong. Confident.

She flopped extra hard in the bean bag at that thought. Maybe she could finally start to let herself relax more now that it was over (or at least, her part in everything was over).

Jaylen hadn't had any real time to herself since the first season. What worried her was that she didn't really know what _to_ do now. It had been so long, she couldn't remember what she used to love doing, or if she had any projects, anything really.

But! She was alive, no debts to be paid, no void to avoid; even the weather forecast was. Promising, if cataclysmic. Maybe it was time to look out for herself, for once.

Good, that's set then, she'd work on herself. Understand herself, get a new goal in life, something along those lines. And maybe then she could truly face her demons.

She smiled, excited for the future for the first time in a very long time.

\--------------------------------------------------------

The game started just fine. Lovers vs. Steaks. It was an away game, but Jaylen had gotten used to traveling.

The first inning was great (although she did throw a Mike Townsend special out of habit at first. She'd need to work on not emulating his pitching again. It was practically contagious). Quick strikes, no hits, nice and easy.

The second inning was where things got dicey.

August Sky, corvid extraordinaire was batting and was not doing too well. Jaylen was pitching on autopilot by then, allowing her mind to wander (it was so liberating!)

Her eyes drifted over the stadium, taking it all in, but she lingered at the Steaks' dugout.

On the next batter in line.

Allison Abbott.

Another former player for the Garages. Jaylen herself was somewhat at fault with that, back just after she... when her throws started being safer again.

Truth be told, she'd been avoiding Allison. This was her fifth time pitching against the Steaks since Allison had swapped. The first time, well.

She had a list at the time. It never made sense to her, but it was better than the alternative, she told herself over and over.

She was supposed to have hit Allison. It shouldn't have been a problem, she'd hit half the Garages at that point and they simply Repeated.

She tried to hit Allison.

...And stuck a ball right on her nail bat instead.

At first, neither really registered what had happened. But Allison realized and, her eyelids lowered and the glare that she gave Jaylen made her very, very sure that the next time Allison got within swinging distance Jaylen's face was going to look like a certain Camry.

Beaning Rai after that was an easy enough compromise, or at least nothing bad happened, not really. Jaylen found out later that Rai was actually a good friend of Allison which did not make her feel any safer. She spent most games doing her best to be anywhere but near Nail Bat at that point.

Maybe, just maybe, three seasons was enough time for Allison to lose a grudge? She knew it wasn't, but maybe it was time to face her.

And there she was, in the dugout. She'd be up in only a moment, Sky was already 0-2, looking. Jaylen took another look at her old teammate and froze.

Did she always have an undercut? Did, were those new tattoos? That shirt was so tattered she could see skin through it. Wait, since when did she wear her flannel like-- was that a crop top? Were Abbott's abs always that-- did she always chew gum like th--

And then Allison noticed her. Just a shift of the eyes, a quick cock of her head in acknowledgement of the staring pitcher.

There was a throb in her chest. Almost dizzy, blood seemed to climb into her head. And that was all it took for Jaylen to realize something that she'd never noticed, never acknowledged before.  
  
  


She's really hot???

"IT IS A HOME RUN FOR AUGUST SKY, EVERYONE! LOOK AT THAT BIRD FLY!"

What? She hadn't thrown a homer, had she?

It took her a minute to realize that she had just been staring at Allison for four minutes straight. It's hot, obviously it's hot it's Dallas, but she was hot? Her face was so flushed she thought she had a fever. Suddenly.

By the time she'd regained her composure, Allison was already up to bat.

Allison gave her a look, like something was off. What was she looking at? Jaylen was pretty sure she was putting on her normal game face, confidence where needed. She had to be confident, so many people looked up to her.

Whatever confident front she was putting on as normal, Allison seemed to notice it was... different.

Was she blushing? She felt like she was blushing. Shit. She was sweating but she could write that off as the heat. No one could hear her heart thumping as Allison twirled her nail bat around, ready to strike out or hit a triple. Her blood was rushing and she was _not used to this_. 

Attraction was choosing the worst possible time to decide to enter her life. Why hadn’t she ever felt like this before now? Allison and her had been around each other for years. She’d never felt pulled to her, even when she did her stupid kabedon “pin you to the wall” trick or whatever. Hell, Allison had even pulled that pin trick on her in the locker room once just to bug her. She wasn’t. Even wearing clothes. At the time. Allison had been naked and that close to Jaylen and it didn’t phase her then but _now it was a different story_ and just picturing her was making Jaylen feel like she was about to pass out from the blood rushing to her head.

She took a deep breath but it wasn't enough air. She throws the ball (fuck, another eephus).

Allison would have smashed it out of the park if not for NaN happening to exist in the path of the ball at that observable moment.

Cory Ross is almost the same, but Ortiz is on top of things (she thinks about Ortiz on t--NO).

Rai was up next and she shreds up to the plate. Her pompadour somehow looked more natural on her than the crest on August. Those ear piercings and gorgeous earrings drawing Jaylen's attention and she can't help but idly want to play with them between her fingers.

She barely fumbles enough throws into the strike zone before Rai hits a home run. Jaylen is standing on the mound, more overwhelmed than she thought possible to be fighting a team called the Steaks.

Finally, Alexander spared her by catching a flyout from Patel. Four home runs in a single inning. This was not like her.

She was safe back in the dugout. Back with the Lovers. Back with Ortiz, and the Halgae, and Kichiro, and for some reason Parker and Percival both decided to be here today and there were so, so many very cute women very close to her and she needed to focus on the game, focus. Focus!

...And just like that, the inning was over. Back to the spotlight again.

Bottom of the third and she can't get her nerves under control. She put up her façade, but she throws out another homer.

Gallup Crueller is up next, it's fine, she's TEETH. Those teeth, Jaylen can barely look away. That smile is just so, captivating and she can't help thinking about what those teeth would feel like on her shoulder. Eyes like she can see straight into Jaylen's soul (admittedly a more visible soul than most). Gallup takes up bat, turns to face her, and _winks_ , just about melting the pitcher. Jaylen is biting her lip now, this cannot possibly go on.

It goes on for 7 more innings.

Jaylen is the first pitcher in blaseball history to give up three wins in one game.

The only woman she actually succeeded in not noticing is Kichiro because her life depended on not provoking Allison further. Allison had Jaylen's attention for most of the game, even if half the time she was just practicing playing her new banjo (she did have a cute pride strap).

No one says anything against her, the Lovers gather around for a hug (Ortiz was closest and oh god Jaylen nearly fainted at contact). Everyone seems to think that she's still recovering from killing god, but the truth of the matter is far simpler.

Jaylen Hotdogfingers is gay as hell.

\--------------------------------------------------------

"It was a good game, Allison. I'll see you around." Good, quick, to the point, confident. Jaylen walked away calmly--

"J, get your ass back here before I make your face look like Mike's Camry."

Shit.

She turned around to find Allison much closer than she was two seconds ago. Crossed arms, normal frown, hard to tell if she's annoyed or uninvested. "Fuck do you mean, 'it was a good game'? You just threw more home runs than Mike would give in a season," she says entirely too close.

Don't panic, calm, deep breaths.

Ok, put on the grin. "What can I say, we all have off days. Maybe that last match just took more out of me than I thought." Good, convincing. She'll--

**SLAM.**

Oh god she's doing the pinning thing, oh god it's the locker room again, when did the wall get so close? Her face is right there she smells like gum--

"What are you fucking talking about? You pitched fine in the first, you didn't fuck up until August was up."

Redirect, redirect _right now_. "Hey, I don't know what--"

Allison doesn't stop. "You threw her a homer, fine, it happens, but you almost gave me one too, and then Rai! Fuck, when August hit, you just stared at--" she stops.

Oh no.

...Her lips turn up into a grin so certain and so damn _smug_.

"J, did you think I wouldn't notice _you_ of all people staring at me that long?"

She can salvage this. Confidence! Bluff through the blushing. As confident as Allison is, so confident and cute and her lips are thin and glossy and close enough to...

"...P-Please back up, Allison."

Well, fuck confidence then.

Her eyes go wide and, god that damn _grin_. "Oh my god J, did you just steal my excuse? 'Thinking about girls too much?'"

Yep, she knows. And now, so does Jaylen.

"I... had not given much thought to the subject."

"Oh my god you had a gaypiphany on the mound, this is too good!"

And she laughed. It sounded different than Jaylen expected. Lighter. And for a moment that smug grin seemed much friendlier, almost happy.

"Good for you, J. About time you actually took a look at yourself... and me, I guess. And, shit, half the girls in Texas, from how you were pitching."

"I wasn't that bad, and I was looking respectfully," she can't help but mutter.

"Respectfully my ass, at my ass respectfully. Your eyes weren't even glowing and I didn't see your skull open _once_ , you were so fucking girl-dazed.

...Well, fuck. Welcome to the sisterhood, I guess."

Jaylen opened her mouth to argue, but there was nothing to say. As much as the game had absolutely sucked, Allison still seemed (relatively) cheerful.

"I... thanks, Allison. I need some time to... think about this, but I appreciate your support. To be honest, I've been worried that you were going to kill me ever since I tried to bean you back then."

She's silent, and a chill like the void comes over Jaylen. Allison's eyes narrow.

"...You did that on purpose?"

 _Shit_.

"IthinkIhearOrtizcallingIhavetogobye."

She's running before the explosion hits.

"JAYLEN _FUCKING_ HOTDOGFINGERS GET BACK HERE AND FACE YOUR THIRD DEATH LIKE A WOMAN!"

She has already escaped.  
  


...Except Jaylen sucks at running bases (she chose to pitch for a damn reason) and Allison does not.

She is lucky to receive mercy in the form of the worst noogies in her life.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Night's come, she's too restless. She has to talk to someone about this, about her new discovery. She needs to call a friend.

It keeps ringing. Why isn't he answering? He shouldn't be pitching and he definitely shouldn't be pitching.

Mike probably just welded his phone into his mech... again. Voicemail is fine then.

She sighs, dropping her phone on her bed before sprawling out.

She's never felt more flustered in her life, but she can't help but smile. This wasn't what she expected, but she felt a sense of wholeness and self and relief that she hadn't felt in a very long time.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Bonus:

Jaylen_H: I'M GAY?

Artgull: Damn it, I owe Lang $20

nailbat: shes pretty fucking gay folks, just witnessed it firsthand

XxNyalikxX: omg, for reals? pls share evrything!!! :3

MrBlaseball: heyyy, congratulations jay! that's a big discovery. i'm proud of you.

Jaylen_H: Farrell, you bet with Lang about this?

Artgull: Honey, this was a side bet. I'm sure the main pot is still in place back in Seattle

Jaylen_H: THERE'S A POT ON WHETHER I'M GAY OR NOT?

MrBlaseball: i think we have one for everyone on the team? surprised you didn't know. you're entitled to a cut if you want.

Jaylen_H: We’ll see. You all owe me one thing each from Half and Half Donuts.


End file.
